


Waiting for the light

by pollitt



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on Eric/Godric's farewell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the light

Here, at the end of all things, it is Eric's tears that save him.

This moment, this end, is not a decision that Godric has come to easily--the weight of years, of centuries, of death, of destruction and annihilation, has grown too heavy, and after two millennia, he has seen what humans are capable of. It is time to let them inherit the earth, as the story of their Savior goes.

Godric closes his eyes and remembers the brutal warrior, the man that Eric was, so full of life and honor and *blood* (and he remembers how that passion stirred something in his own millennia-old soul). The tears that his childe sheds for him is a reminder of the human he once was, filled with passion and emotion -- something Eric had long since claimed to have detached himself from.

He wishes he could stop that pain, that terrible, rending pain that is so clear on Eric's face is so evident, even if he were not shedding tears of blood.

He wishes he could take Eric's face in his hands as he once did, to kiss away the tears as he had times before and lowered himself down until their lips met and the years, centuries, the millennia and all they had seen and experienced together had concentrated to one point spread across their lips, sealing them together.

Godric wishes with so much of the soul (that he has found has never left him), that he could walk down the steps from the hotel roof down into the safety of the hotel, that he could let Eric's strong hand hold his own and lead him into a room and a bed more luxurious then ever they had experienced, at least together, to truly be together again as they had been for so many centuries.

But he cannot.

Before, Godric was damned--he was Death. A child killer. Ruthless.

Eric's tears have washed his sins away. The soulless mourn. A heart one millennia dead breaks for a love lost.

"I'm sorry," Godric says, softly, knowing the human might hear (she is extra-ordinary) but not wishing her to. His words are for Eric alone.

"Godric."

The kiss is not one of passion--how easily it could be, passion still exists there between them--but of love, of history, of goodbye. Eric's hands, always so strong, hold tight, as if he would never let go.

"I won't let you die alone."

"Yes you will." Godric's hand caress planes and angles so familiar to him.

Eric's tears fall more freely now. Godric senses the sunrise is near.

"Let me go." He says quietly into Eric's ear, allowing himself one last kiss against the delicate (ever-healing) shell.

More tears are shed, falling onto the cement, but Eric stands.

Godric doesn't listen to what his childe and the human say, he already knows.

Her words are kind. Her tears are a surprise--welcome all the same.

When the sun rises, there is joy and Eric's smile.

He opens his arms.


End file.
